Godric Gryffindor
Professor Godric Gryffindor was a wizard of medieval times and one of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was good friends with Salazar Slytherin but opposed him when he later thought that they should not accept Muggle-born students at Hogwarts. It is unknown when he died. Gryffindor's birthplace became known as Godric's Hollow, in his honour. Godric Gryffindor's portrait still remains at Hogwarts. History Gryffindor hailed from a moor which is now known as Godric's Hollow2, a small West Country village in England. He was described as being "the best duellist of his time" Said to be one of "the four most brilliant witches and wizards of the time"4, Godric Gryffindor founded Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in his adulthood, with friends Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw, though he later severed ties with Slytherin. Gryffindor is said to have praised courage, determination and strength of heart above all other qualities. Indeed, he selected students for his house based upon their daring and bravery, according to the Sorting Hat. He also was the most in favour of allowing Muggle-borns into the school. The founders, however, were unsure of how they would Sort the students when they were dead. To solve this, Gryffindor took off his hat and all four of them enchanted it so that it could sort the students long after their deaths. It was, from then on, known as the Sorting Hat. Gryffindor was initially a close friend of Salazar Slytherin, but over time their friendship deteriorated. After a number of years of working peacefully together, Slytherin eventually grew apart from his fellow founders due to his distrust of Muggle-borns, and his belief that they should not be accepted into Hogwarts. When Slytherin failed to convince Gryffindor and the others to accept his ideas, he chose to leave the school. Unbeknownst to Gryffindor, his former friend built a hidden chamber within the castle, in which he hid a basilisk that his heir would later use to try and purge the school of Muggle-borns. It is unknown how or when Gryffindor died, though he left an enduring legacy. A portrait of Gryffindor hung at Hogwarts Castle guarded a secret short cut between the seventh-floor landing of the Grand Staircase and the Entrance Hall side room. The password required to gain access to said shortcut was Starshine.5 Gryffindor left two known relics: a goblin-made sword, adorned with rubies, and the Sorting Hat. The two items share a particular bond; whenever a "true Gryffindor" needs it, the Sword will let itself be pulled out of the hat. Godric's sword was capable of acquiring powers from those it had slain and thus was imbued with venom from Harry Potter's defeat of the Basilisk, making it suitable as a tool for destroying Voldemort's Horcruxes. Albus Dumbledore used it to destroy Marvolo Gaunt's Ring, Ron Weasley used it to eliminate Salazar Slytherin's Locket, and Neville Longbottom used it to kill Nagini, the final Horcrux. Magical Powers * Duelling: Godric Gryffindor was said to be the greatest duellist of his time. He also possessed skill atMuggle duelling, using his sword in combat. * Transfiguration: He, with the help of the other founders, transfigured the Sorting Hat into a sentient artefact to sort students after his lifetime. Category:Warner Brothers Universe Category:Homo Magi Category:Sword Wielders Category:Super Centenarians Category:Chosen Ones Category:Army of Light Category:Animagus Category:Legendary Character Category:Transfiguration Category:Harry Potter Universe Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Magic Users Category:Deceased Category:Video Game Characters Category:British Category:Wand Magic Category:Secret Keeper Category:Political Leaders Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Gryffindor Category:Teachers Category:Teachers Category:Teachers Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Humans